Matt Parkman, Sr.
Matt Parkman is an advanced human with the power of telepathy. Character Overview Season One Volume One Matthew "Matt" Parkman is introduced in volume one as an LAPD officer. He has long desired to become a detective, but because of stress problems when taking exams, he is unable to complete the testing necessary and is stuck as an officer. However, while Matt is at a murder scene, he begins to discover the power to hear an individuals thoughts. This first appears as he hears the the pleas of a young girl, still inside the house where several murders took place. The voice is Molly Walker, a girl who Matt grows attached to throughout the volume, and results in him and Dr. Mohinder Suresh taking her in as their 'daughter'. Season Two Volume Two Matt Parkman's powers grew during Season 2, acquiring an active element similar to his father's ability, which enabled him to project his thoughts to others and make them obey his orders to an extent. People with stronger wills, like Noah Bennet or Angela Petrelli, require more effort, energy and concentration to even to make them talk, but his commands go beyond mere hypnosis as he can make people comply with orders they would not normally obey. Season Three Volume Three During Volume 3, Future Peter Petrelli teleported Parkman into the African wilderness, where he went on a spirit quest that imbued him with the power of Precognitive Painting, like Isaac Mendez, but it is not something that he can consciously activate as other precognative painters have learned to do. Volume Four Matt was one of the fugitives on the plane that crashed. He was angry when Daphne Millbrook was shot and was able to get one of Danko's team to shoot the others, leading that person to get shot himself. He then worked with Mohinder and Peter to read Noah's mind, where it was revealed that Daphne was alive. When Mohinder was captured, Matt and Peter worked to rescue Daphne, which resulted in them finding out that the fugitives being loaded onto a plane was recorded, prompting Peter to use that against Nathan. Peter was able to escape but Matt was caught and placed under Danko's care. That ended with Danko putting a bomb onto him in an attempt to 'give the terrorism threat a face'. Nathan went to stop the bomb. Matt was able to read the mind of a bomb specialist and was able to stop the bomb by pulling the black wire. Nathan then punched Matt, knocking him out, and takes him into custody. Hiro and Ando go to try and save Matt Parkman but instead they find his child, Matt Parkman Jr, with his ex-wife, Janice. Season Four Volume Five Matt having pushed Sylar's memories out of his body is forced to cope with keeping him inside his own head. Sylar starts appearing to him, and is very real to him. Soon Sylar starts being able to control his body so Matt tries to get him out. However Matt also realises that the only way is to give him his body back, unleasing the menace once again. Matt reluctantly heads on a journey to New York, andwhile travelling he tries to stop, nut because Sylar can take other his body he has to listen to him. His jouney comes to an end when Matt controls his mind, (when Sylar has taken it over) he gets him to write a message which makes the waitress in the restaurant phone the police, Matt put his hand into his upper pocket, and tricks the police into thinking he's getting out a gun and he pulls put his hand in the shape of a gun, the police shoot him right when he does, and he falls to the floor. Relations From the beginning Matt was left alone by his father, so far there has been no reference to his mother or other siblings. He settled down with his wife who was pregnant in the first season, during the season it was discovered that his wife had been committing adultery with his colleague in the police force. Matt subsequently punched his colleague resulting in a suspension without pay for striking a superior officer. Returning home he read his wife's mind to discover that she was pregnant. With a baby on the way they both vow to make their marriage work. Matt later leaves his wife after apparently discovering that the child was not his but Matt later expressed doubts about whether this was true or not. Upon being given his son by Hiro and Ando and discovering that the child (also named Matt) was his, he returned to his wife until Sylar forced him to leave. At the beginning of the volume "Generations" Matt is living with Mohinder Suresh and both are taking care of Molly Walker, the young girl Matt encountered after her parents were brutally murdered by Sylar. Molly is placed in a coma due to Matt's father after she used her power to find him. With Molly's life on the line, Matt faced his fears of finding his father and managed to awaken Molly. Matt and Mohinder later sent Molly to live with Mohinder's mother in India, fearing New York to be too dangerous for the young girl. Notes * According to the deleted scenes on the Season 1 box set, Matt Parkman is a huge heavy metal fan. The tune he whistles in episode 14 is 'Run to the Hills' by British metal group Iron Maiden.